Shadowsight/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Shadowkit |mca= Shadowpaw |mc=Shadowsight |mother=Dovewing |father=Tigerstar |sisters=Lightleap, Pouncestep |mentor=Puddleshine |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shadowsight is a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Shadowsight is a ShadowClan medicine cat under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. He is born as Shadowkit to Dovewing and Tigerheart alongside Pouncekit and Lightkit in the guardian cats' territory. Shadowkit experiences violent seizures followed by visions usually warning him of something to happen, and they progress throughout his apprenticeship. He becomes a medicine cat apprentice named Shadowpaw under Puddleshine. When contact with StarClan is severed, Shadowpaw frets that his unorthodox visions are to blame. However, he begins hearing the voice of what appears to be a StarClan cat, and after following his orders to save Bramblestar, becomes the sole remaining connection to StarClan. He later earn his full name, Shadowsight, and learns of Bramblestar's impostor, realizing the voice he heard was using him. History ''A Vision of Shadows :While staying in ShadowClan temporarily, Alderheart treats Shadowkit during his seizure, which usually signifies him receiving a vision. Alderheart interprets the kit's vision of him drowning. After he heals, Shadowkit spends time in the medicine cat's den which solidifies his ambitions to become a medicine cat. In order to fulfill his vision, Shadowkit throws himself into the flood so the Clans could work together to rescue him. Juniperclaw sacrifices himself to save Shadowkit, and the young kit excitedly exclaims he did what his visions told him to do. The Broken Code :Shadowpaw is now a medicine cat apprentice mentored by Puddleshine. During a harsh leaf-bare, StarClan's connection is severed, and Shadowpaw believes his unusual visions are to blame. He receives a vision of Tigerstar and Bramblestar viciously fighting in a blaze. He receives a message believed to be from StarClan warning him about a darkness in the Clans that must be driven out. The unidentified spirit warns Shadowpaw about codebreakers and provides Shadowpaw instructions to heal Bramblestar's illness. However, Bramblestar dies, and Shadowpaw blames himself. Luckily, the ThunderClan leader is revived, and ShadowClan begins to trust Shadowpaw. :He earns his full name, Shadowsight. After ShadowClan is plagued by numerous injuries and Antfur's death, Shadowsight decides to tell the other Clans about his vision of the codebreakers. Bramblestar, whose body is now inhabited by an impostor, uses this knowledge to severely punish the codebreakers Shadowsight had visioned. Shadowsight realizes that the voice he heard before tricked him, and Rootpaw and Tree reveal Bramblestar's spirit to ShadowClan. However, while on their way to warn the other medicine cats, Shadowsight is attacked. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Shadowkit is born to Tigerheart and Dovewing along with Pouncekit and Lightkit in a large Twolegplace with the guardian cats. Once he and his littermates are old enough, he and his family travel back to the Clans. During the journey, Shadowkit dreams of the way to lake. His parents are unsure of how he knows this, but trusts him to lead the way after Tigerheart is mortally injured. He witnesses his father's revival as Tigerstar, and joins ShadowClan. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Shadowkit continues to suffer violent seizures. When his vision depicts a tree destroying a cave, Tawnypelt believes he is meant to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Tigerstar disagrees sending his young son on a journey to the mountains, but Dovewing and Tawnypelt do so anyway. When they reach the Tribe, Stoneteller teaches Shadowkit how to control his seizures, and is impressed that Shadowkit's powers can reach both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan, and beyond. After Shadowkit successfully saves the Tribe's home, the three head back home. Detailed description :Shadowsight is a dark gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes along his flanks and amber eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Shadowsight has ThunderClan blood via Dovewing and kittypet blood through Cloudtail. *Shadowsight has the same dark stripes as his father, Tigerstar. *Shadowsight is noted to look a little like his cousins, Flipclaw, Bristlefrost and Thriftear. *His suffix is named after Spiresight. *His and Pouncestep's favorite prey is mouse. Author statements *Shadowkit was named after his father's Clan, thought of by Dovewing who was trying to celebrate hers and Tigerstar's differences. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Shadowsight has killed: *Bramblestar (Indirectly caused, lost first life) Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Main article pages